If I Where You?
by Fang-delight
Summary: Kaname and Zero always been secretly jealous of each other. One has the attention, the other has the girl. But do they both really know anything about each other? Is there any possible way for the two to just get along? That question came into the mind of one lucky women who decided to cast a spell involving poor Zero and Kaname to switch places with each other.
1. Znap

Author's notes: Okay so this is my first VK story so if your reading this please go easy on me. I am a fan of the series! I love it so much! That I had this idea came to my head so I've decided to publish it.

Side Note: I've decided to take it a little back from the beginning so bear with me it will all make sense eventually.

Hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

Zero wasn't the kind of guy to admit he was jealous.

In fact he hated the word.

Jealous and Zero never add up in his book. He should make another name for the feeling he feels right now. Discouraged-no that's not it...Lonely hell he's always felt lonely the only time he wasn't feeling lonely was when…

Okay not lonely…_uh…think Zero think…_

Maybe he could make an up a new word on how he was feeling…_z…z…znap…yeah… znap_.

He was feeling znap staring down at Yuki practically drooling over Kaname. He doesn't know what she sees in him. He's a Pureblood they are nothing but selfish crude, manipulated beings that only care about themselves.

_Must be wonderful having the world fall at you're bloody feet all the time._

He sighed watching as Kaname said something flirtatious; watching as Yuki blushed. He looked away deciding it was about time for him to get off the roof. He wasn't jealous he was…znap… Okay that was getting old already. He let out a big huff, blowing his silver hair out of his face only to have it back into place. Zero walked down to the front gates of the Night Class, he was debating whether to get back on duty or pry Yuki away from Kaname.

He wished he went with second option.

He was too busy watching Yuki gush and embarrassed herself in front of Kaname that he wasn't paying to any attention to where he was going. With a sly jolt he ran into an unlucky older women; quickly the lady's bags fell immediately from her hands. Zero quietly cursed while bending down to pick them up." I'm really sorry". Zero said,

"That's alright young man." Her voice was shivering and weak that proved she was an older women, Zero looked up handing the old lady her bags. She wasn't any ordinary older women. She wore her silvery hair in the signature Japanese hair style with chopsticks in the back. While her clothes were a long golden embedded red dress that was covered in a long simmering purple scarf. Her face shown kindness with her soft glowing skin, that didn't shadow in wrinkles though her eyes were the sign that shown she was old. Her eyes were just a dimmer of green that barely shown the slightest making her eyes almost as pale as white. Those green dim eyes looked through him saying they seen things that he couldn't possible image. Those eyes send a shiver down his spine. He tried hard not suppressed the shiver quickly he looked back at Yuki.

The old women followed his gaze she suppressed her smirk letting out a sigh." Oh young love",

"What?" Zero asked,

The women smiled gently patting his cheek," You are a strong noble young man. If you can see past him" she nodded towards Kaname," You might be able to get to her." She laughed nodding her head towards Yuki not saying another word walking away leaving Zero with a confused expression.

"Kaname-sampi", Yuki blushed as she shivered around his presence, Kaname knew he had that affect over her. Even though it was flattering he wished she could act like she used to do when they were kids, before she had her memory lost. He knew she liked him, but could a simple crush turn into love. His plan for everything was working rather smoothly just liked he hoped. But the love life he planned with Yuki wasn't working as planned. That's why he made Takuma make plans for a ball. A ball that was supposed to be honor for the Headmaster, secretly it was a party trying to convince her that he was a worthy of a man for her.

"So Yuki,"

"Yes Kaname," she smiled

"The Night Class is having a ball in honored of the Headmaster."

"Oh he would love that!" She squealed,

He smiled knowing his plan would work," And I was hoping that you would accompany me"-

"Yuki!"

Of course right at the moment the almost Level E vampire Zero Kiryu showed up just like he always does. Kaname silently swore in his head he only wished Zero would hear." Why hello Kiryu it's so nice of you to join us." Kaname said in a teasing tone.

Zero ignored, Kaname's tone only slightly nodding," Kuran."

"Oh hi Zero." Yuki said half way flushed from her conversation with Kaname. Zero smirked," We have work to do, so hurry up Yuki."

"Zero"-

He didn't stop to wait for her to finish instead he walked away. Yuki sighed, while Kaname huffed, always the over dramatic type Zero." I'm sorry Kaname but Zero's right I have to go." She apologized,

"I understand. But Yuki I"-

She smiled and nodded cutting him off before he could finish his sentence already running off to catch up with Zero.

That was another thing that was ruining his plan. That dreaded Zero, he knew she saw something deeply in him, was it love?

He gagged just thinking of it, why she could love such a killer such as him while she could have someone tamer. Someone like him, he was so in thought of another plan that he ran into someone accidently." My, apologizes." He muttered, picking the bags that were drop on the ground.

"That's quite alright sir." The weak voiced said,

Kaname knew was an old, women just by the tone but when he looked into those lit green eyes he swore he saw them before. The old women smiled darkly at him," So she's the girl." She said was a teasing tone.

"Excuse me?"

She laughed," All you think about is her past, why not see through his for a change." Without saying anything else the lady was gone.

* * *

Dinner was another drag as the Chairman did yet again another unsuccessful attempt to try something different. Zero ate it, knowing he'll probably want to digest someone else's blood later on. Knowing that would occur made his stomach twist into knots as that familiar guilt washed over him. Grunting he got up from the table, walking towards the kitchen to wash the rest of the dishes. Yuki followed him to help while the Chairman followed Yuki who kept at him with endless talk about today's events. Apparently she wanted to tell him something important.

"It was so much fun even though I fell during the game I still had a great time!" Yuki said cheerfully,

"That's great Yuki," The Chairman nodded,

"Anyway I was talking to Kaname today."

"Oh?"

"And he said he was planning on having a ball just for you!"

"Oh really!" Chairman up and down like a little girl excited about her new toy. It made Zero roll his eyes continuing to wash the knife in his hand. Leave it to Kuran to be a kiss up.

"Oh Yuki!" The Chairman continued, "We have to thank Kaname for this exciting event!"

They went on with other annoying things to do, to impress the worthless Pure Blood till something stopped his attention." I think I might ask Kaname to the ball."

_That._ Those little words hurt. He knew she was probably on planning to ask him. It still hurt knowing that she wanted to spend her time with him. It cut deep. Really deep. In fact it hurt more then he thought, like an actually knife-

"Zero!" Yuki shouted,

He looked down to see the knife he was washing sliced his palm. The blood spilled in appetizing way to make him curse, and run out the door.

He breathed more evenly as he felt the outside air blow through his silver locks giving him a new fresh air that felt good. He slid down to the ground looking at the blood, it wasn't anybody important. Just his, better not waste it. He drank from his hand letting the blood flow back into his veins. It wasn't as good as Yuki's but it was better than nothing. He stopped to wipe the blood off his face, breathing slowing he wasn't going to go back not sure if he was satisfied yet." I thought I smelled blood." A smooth angelic voice said,

Zero only knew one person who could have that voice." _Kuran_." He growled letting his long bangs cover his eyes so he won't have to stare into the dreaded bloody eyes.

"Looks like you're slowly losing it." Was all that Kaname said, that's all it took to get Zero riled up just like Kaname planned. Zero stood up, pointing his gun in his direction. Kaname made no move playing his game right." Oh I wouldn't," he laughed a sinister laugh," Not unless you want Yuki to see. She's probably looking for you right now."

He was right Yuki was probably waking up the whole campus just looking for him. He didn't understand why she would worry about him so much. He tried to hide the slight joy in his stomach knowing that, slowly he put down his gun still clenching it at his sides." What? No servants today?" Zero growled,

Kaname smirked," I told them I wanted to be left alone."

"To spend time with me. Oh Kaname you really do care."

Kaname snorted at Zero's joke still holding his poker face together." Anyway I wanted you to give"-

"Oh you want me to give something to Yuki. So you could make her fall at you're feet like everyone else does."

"That's not the point."

"Then go find somebody else!" That was supposed to be the end of their conversation still Kuran had to keep talking." Why are you in such a hurry Zero? Waiting to go enjoy feeding off Yuki?"

That made him, stop to stare deadly at the Pure Blood." She wants me too."

That made something boil inside Kaname, a tree branch broke beside them. Zero let out a sly smirk," What Kaname? Hit a nerve?" He teased,

"Least you can enjoy it." Was all Kaname said, it was quiet after that both boys letting the silence drip on. Kaname couldn't help feeling the slight sting of jealousy. Zero was with her every day she wanted to give her blood to him. But she would never let him drink from her.

Zero didn't want to stay any longer he was tired and restless thanks to Kaname. Of course he wanted to brag on how Yuki will fall dramatically in love with him. It hurt knowing the truth, more than a knife.

"Least you have her." Was all Zero wanted to say.

Zero turn around wanting so badly to rush inside seeing, Yuki's childish grin. Though it wasn't Yuki's face that, he saw first. Turning around he saw the little old women they both had seen today.

She stood there with amuse smirk placed upon her face as she looked at the two boys." Oh such hatred." She muttered,

Zero was startled, while Kaname was trying hard to remember where he seen her before." Boys will be boys." She laughed, it sounded like a cry from a raven with its louds screeching sounds running at your ear drums.

It made both boys flinch.

"Apparently you did not take my advice." She continued to say," I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way."

"Excuse me"-

_The women cut Kaname off with another screeching laugh,_

_You're lives are nothing without a little competition._

_Though it's what you lack._

_Only to know each other's lives._

_Will help switch you back_.

Then everything went black.

* * *

If your a little confused right now, just bear with me and this all this will make sense eventually. So please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I love to read all of your comments:)


	2. Waking Up

Kaname tossed and turn all night. One thing no one knew about Kaname, he wasn't a light sleeper. It would take all night till Kaname could finally go to sleep and that would only be for a couple of hours then he would have to wake at the dreaded day and start all over again.

This time it was worse.

He didn't remember going to sleep at all last night. He remembered the old women and Kiryu but that was it. It was frustrating, he was never known for forgetting anything. It was irritating to the very core, not to mention his bed was so uncomfortable. His bed was made over the finest bed sheets in Africa how his bed could be so_ lumpy_. He frowned rolling over again, still so uncomfortable. With a loud sigh he sat up and opened his eyes.

Immediately Kaname knew the walls were different.

They were plain white, with a little dry paint scraps on the wall. The furniture was dark and plain, not like his fine furniture. He looked down the bed wasn't his king size bed, it was small with a half broken headband that was put back into place to many times, the covers were black that smelled of too much laundry detergent.

But that wasn't all that was out of the ordinary.

His throat ached in a way that he was too familiar with. His throat burned with the heat of thirst that belonged to a newborn vampire or…_a Level E._

_Oh no! He's not a Level E. He's a Pureblood. A powerful Pureblood._

He slowly touched his face making sure everything was real. His face felt the same his brown locks were the same. He seemed perfectly the same. But his location…

He swore if Takuma was playing a joke on him, it wasn't funny. And he was sure he would pay for it.

He got up looking around the room, staring at things intently there were no pictures, antics, not any items. He moved closer to the closet searching through clothes, the clothes were nothing like him. Though they weren't, bad neither, just to plain and cheap. But what caught his attention was a plain black jacket that looked to familiar. He looked further deep inside the closet to find Day Class clothes there. _Why is, Day Class clothes in here, what is-_

A loud knock broke him out of his thoughts, he turn around to hear the outburst of the knocks, knocking repeatedly at his door. No one ever knocked that loud at his door, it must be an emergency…hopefully it will explain why he's in this room "Kaname!"

He froze…that was _Yuki's voice calling for him…_

Perhaps Kaien had something important that he wanted to tell him that could explain this mess he was in. And perhaps he sent Yuki to give him more time to spend with her.

_No that's not it._

"Kaname!" She shouted again,

Quickly he opened the door. She stood there with a big smile on her beautiful face, dressed in her Day Class uniform, she smelled sweet and lovely. It made his throat ache…

He grunted to try to clear the burning but it was still there. He tried to ignore it speaking to her gently, "hello Yuki can you explain to me why"-

She laughed interrupted him as she smacked him hard on his chest. He stood back, shocked at the display she just presented to him. He couldn't recall doing anything wrong, why would she hit him? Did he frighten her? He did he not show the right type of affection?_ Someone tell him what the hell is going on!_

"I'm-I…I'm sorry Yuki did I offend you"-

She laughed then smirked, "don't play games Kaname we have to go or we're gonna be late for school."

"School?" He muttered he went the Night Class…its morning why would he go to Day Classes.

"I'm sorry Yuki but I don't go to Day Classes I go to the Night Classes. Now would you be so kind and tell me why am I here in this room right now?"

She stared at him as if he was insane, he was an expert at masking his feelings, but for that moment he almost gave into showing his feelings as he was so confused of what was going on. Still he composed his expression, masterfully as she stared at him, then she busted out laughing- leaving him more confused. "You're funny Kaname! Now hurry up you're not even dressed yet and we're gonna get detention again if you don't hurry up! Now get dressed!" She pushed him back into the room without saying another word slamming the door in his face.

He stood there, observing what just happen.

Yuki was very open to him, she wasn't blushing or shuttering at him. She was actually acting like Yuki the girl he missed and loved so much. But none of that explain why he was in this room, or why he's attending the Day Class. He thought about it, thinking he should have a discussion with Kaien about this, something wrong, and it needed to be fixed immediately.

* * *

Zero's been sleeping like this for a while now.

He finally was able to figure out when he was in some place new. It started like this ever sense he starting becoming a Level D. Sleeping outside his room, in the barn with the horses, or on the streets. He was very lucky if he felt the comfort of his room, with his lumpy old bed. He felt sick knowing this was all because of his cravings for blood, that he would hide somewhere, to make sure no one would find him.

This place was something new, it didn't feel hard as the carpet floor next to his room, it didn't feel dirty with the stench of horse's or the cold breeze around him like the streets. No this time he actually found somewhere warm and comfortable. Ever sense last night with Kuran and that old lady, Zero couldn't remember what happen next. He probably got upset which led to bloodlust that led him ignoring Yuki and the blood tablets and him into a new place to pass out.

He knew he should get up, probably Yuki or the Chairman would be looking for him. But for now he didn't care where he was. He was warm and comfortable he should fall asleep wherever he is more often.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door.

_Eh, he knew it was too good to be true anyway_.

Grumpily he got up, knowing that it was either the Chairman or Yuki that found him. He was preparing himself to the outburst of rage the two will give him about him not drinking anything for his thirst. To his surprise he felt fine. He didn't feel the burning in his throat as he usually did, he almost felt normal. And that was saying something for Zero. He almost felt giddy, like there was this new power in him. A power that felt strange, but he knew he had it.

He got up pulling the covers away from him…_hmm he found himself in a bed._

He got up yawning as he walked across the room to open the door. That's when it all dawned on him.

The doors were outrageously tall and full of artful luxury pictures. He turned around to notice everything was luxurious, the walls the bed, the furniture, even the carpet was fancy with its perfectly white clean floor. No wonder he was sleeping fine, the bed was probably made out of some animal.

_How the hell did he end up in a hotel?_

The soft knocks happen again, to cut Zero of his thoughts. He quickly ran to the door hoping it was housekeeping, or Yuki or anybody who could tell him what was going on!

Zero open without hesitation coming face to face with a tall blonde headed vampire, "Ichijou?"

_Shit_! If Ichijou here then damn it he's in the Night Class!

"Lord Zero I'm"-

But before Ichijou could finish Zero interrupted him not hiding any rudeness, "what the hell am I doing here!"

That caught Ichijou off guard a little still he kept his smile positive, "I'm sorry Lord Zero what are you talking about?"

"_Lord Zero_." The words just sounded weird and foreign coming out of his mouth, he didn't think he was ever called Lord before especially from Ichijou. Ichijou always spoke kindly to him that Zero took for granted, but never had he ever called him Lord. The only Lord that he ever called was-

"Are you feeling alright today?" Ichijou interrupted his thoughts. Zero looked past him looking at the hallways then back at the room, all so damn fancy and…_vampirey. No it couldn't be._

He stared back at his hands hoping he wasn't seeing what he was thinking, he touched his hair frantically. He still had the same hands the same face but not the same…

Ichijou started to get worried as Zero stared at him with complete shock, touching himself frantically barely looking at him. "Uh…Z-Zero are you alright?"

Zero nodded still not looking at him he was staring off into space with his mouth wide open.

"Uh", Ichijou shuddered "do you wish to stay in bed sense you're not feeling well?"

Zero didn't respond getting lost into his conscious not bothering to address him at all.

Now Ichijou was concerned, "I'll tell the council that you're not feeling well today and couldn't make it."

That finally caught Zero's eye staring directionally at Ichijou who took a step back being caught in Zero's violet gaze. "_Council_." Zero said finally though he made the word sound a like a dirty word slipping out of his mouth.

That made Ichijou shuddered nervously, "Uh-uh yes Lord Zero the council."

"Why do they need me?" Zero snarled,

Now Ichijou knew something was wrong, "well for one thing" he said pleasantly trying to lighten the mood. "You are the great powerful Pureblood Lord Zero-kun the council needs you."

Ichijou started to a break a silent sweat once Zero stood there with complete utter shock look on his face. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes till suddenly the chandelier broke into pieces falling violently towards the floor. Then each window on every section broke into several pieces falling violently back hind Zero. The bed broke, the wardrobe fall as the same with the couch and any other object that came into place. Ichijou hid on the left side on the door trying hard not to get caught by any of the blades.

Zero stared at the mess he made. He stared there for what seemed like hours till finally he turn back to a frighten Ichijou, silently Zero muttered "I was not expecting that to happen."

* * *

Hi I hope most of you remembered me, anyway I've decided to let out a new chapter. I would have done it sooner but my computer's acting up a bit, so that's why I couldn't answer most of your reviews. But now I think it's okay, so tell me what you think of it so far! And if your a little confuse I'm glad to explain it to you.

REVIEWS please:)


End file.
